1. Field of the Invention
Welder's Square Supporting Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the welding of pipe, a welder's square that has first and second normally disposed legs used to align a flange relative to a free end edge of the pipe, to determine a transverse cutting line normal to the longitudinal axis of the pipe, and to determine whether an end edge of the pipe is normal to the longitudinal center line of the latter. Also, pairs of the welder's square may be used back-to-back to longitudinally align two lengths of pipe that have adjacently disposed end edges. A welder's square may also be used for like purposes on structural members such as channels and eye beams.
The operational disadvantage in so using a welder's square, is that, it requires two persons, with one person holding the square, and the other performing the welding operation.
A major object of the present invention is to supply an assembly that may removably engage a first leg of a welder's square, and the square and assembly capable of being supported as a unit on a horizontally disposed length of pipe or structural member to perform the functions previously derived by the use of a welder's square, but without requiring a second person to hold the welder's square in place during the welding operation.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that may removably engage a first leg of a welder's square at any one of a number of of longitudinally spaced position thereon, with the assembly and welder's square thereafter capable of being used as a unit to be mounted on a horizontally disposed length of pipe to align a flange with a free end of the pipe, to indicate a transverse cutting line on the pipe normally disposed to the longitudinal axis thereof.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that can removably engage a first leg of a welder's square is desired longitudinal positions thereon to permit the welder's square and assembly to be mounted as a self-supporting unit on a substantially horizontal pipe or structural member for a welder by himself only to align a flange relative to the pipe, determine whether end edges of the pipe or structural member are normal to the longitudinal axis thereof, and to determine transverse cutting lines, as well as using the units in pairs back-to-back to longitudinally align two lengths of pipe that have free end edges thereof in abutting contact.